Love Conquers All
by D of The DA's Office
Summary: The fate of Palm Beach's most dynamic duo hangs in the balance. Their public wedding is scheduled for the day after their hearing with the Commissioning Review Board…will they be walking down the aisle as partners?
1. Chapter 1

"Lorenzo, get into my office now!"

Chris rose from his desk, never looking up from the report he was reading, and blindly maneuvered his way toward the voice. Reaching the office, he shut the file and leaned up against the doorframe. "You wanted to see me?" he inquired.

"Your partner is finished with the reports for the Robins and Reynolds cases, where are we with the Montoya paperwork?"

Chris just smirked at his commanding officer, and replied, "I have the completed report right here...case closed."

"Very good, Sergeant –"

"Lance, Lorenzo!"

Chris and Rita burst into laughter as their game was put to a halt. "Hmm…I'm not sure who does that better," Chris stated in mockingly deep thought, as he moved from the doorway so his wife and Lieutenant could lead the way to the next office over, which was their Captain's. His comment had earned him a playful jab in the ribs, so both officers were still laughing upon reaching their destination five steps later.

"Yeah, Cap?" they asked in unison.

Captain Lipschitz just shook his head, rolled his eyes, and tried to hide his amusement with them. "Okay you two lovebirds, shut the door and park it in those chairs."

With innocent shrugs they did as they were told. All playfulness ceased as Harry explained his latest phone conversation. "I just got a call from the Commissioner's assistant. The Review Board has granted your request to fight for your partnership, and will hear your case at 0900 hours next Friday. That gives us eight days to perfect character witness testimony, and compile the case histories that will be used at the hearing."

"Five years," Chris mumbled almost inaudibly. "Five years entrusting our lives to one another, and placing them on the line for each other, and they expect that to be summed up with a couple high profile cases."

"Chris," the Cap remarked soothingly, "the highest profile cases will be discussed at the hearing, but the Board will be reviewing your service records and entire caseload as partners before making their decision."

Chris' somber attitude remained unchanged, while Rita for her part had placed a hand to her neck and tilted her head back, in an attempt to ease her tension. With eyes closed, she tried in vain to pinpoint exactly how it was that everything began spiraling out of her control. Well, maybe not "how"...she knew how it happened...

...

She had been partnered with a hot shot, ex-Chicago P.D detective to work a Homicide/Narcotics case, and Chris had flown to Boston to decide whether or not he should rekindle his relationship with Dr. Jillian Dupree. The next time Rita saw him, he was racing toward the ambulance where she was being checked out after sustaining minor injuries from the explosion that had killed her suspect. She would never forget the look of fear that had etched Chris' face, nor the tight embrace he offered once he reaffirmed the fact that she really was okay. That night at his loft, nine years of denying their true feelings for each other came to a close. The barriers, which had served as masks for those feelings, and had kept the Sams at the safe level of best friends all those years, were finally dismantled as destiny intervened and love triumphed. Initially, it had taken some time to move beyond the debris of doubts and fears, but true love had united Chris and Rita's souls and they were prepared to fight any force that threatened to separate them.

And their first battle had descended all too quickly. Rita discovered she was pregnant, and she and Chris had decided to follow their hearts and take the step that would join them for all time as husband and wife. Their only wedding guest had been an unnoticed and unwanted tabloid photographer, and now that his story had reached the attention of the Palm Beach Police Department, the infamous partnership of Lance and Lorenzo lay in jeopardy.

...

No, "how" wasn't the question... What Rita wanted to know was "why" they were in this position. Why it was that exchanging her _life_ for a badge just wasn't good enough, why she also had to sacrifice her happiness as well. Why did she suddenly have to defend their worth as a team now that their partnership had extended to every aspect of their lives? She knew they were invaluable to the department; they held a virtually perfect arrest record. Rita had achieved her dream of becoming a cop – she had even earned the rank of Lieutenant – but now her anger flared inward, as she couldn't fathom why she loved this job so much.

Rita's eyes flew open as her hand was gently removed from her neck. Her husband's voice infiltrated her thoughts, massaging her soul as his hands massaged her shoulders. "I promise you, Rita…we'll get through this together." To lighten the mood he quickly added, "and what did I tell you about storing baseballs back here?"

Grateful for the reprieve from thinking, Rita managed a rueful laugh and concentrated on her dissipating tension.

"That's better," the Cap interjected. "You've got the whole Department pulling for you. We're gonna give that Board a hearing like they've never seen, so don't be giving up, that's an order." "Now," he continued, "enough of that. Let's move to a happier subject. Since you two have graciously decided to have a normal wedding – and actually invite your friends to it – why don't you fill me in on the latest developments."

With a gesturing of his head, Chris offered Rita the floor as he sat back down, and earned for himself an approving "you're learning" wink from the Captain.

"Well, Diana and I spent the weekend shopping and getting last minute fittings out of the way. Donnie had his father's tailor shop make all my bridesmaids' dresses, along with the most perfect dress for me that I have ever seen. And so long as my figure can hold out for just nine more days, the dress will stay that perfect."

Rita's voice took on a teasing tone as she turned toward Chris and continued, "as you can imagine, though, I have had quite a time trying to keep Christopher here away from it. Thought I'd have to store it at your place, Cap."

"See, Rita? I told you so. You are going to make the world's greatest mother – bar none. Look how much experience you've had keeping Lorenzo in line."

"I don't know _why_ I take this _abuse_!" Chris whined. "All I can say, is I can see me and the _bambino_ both getting into trouble with the same 'that' look and 'that' tone which Rita has down so perfectly."

Rita laughed in response to his accusations, as she too could foresee herself having to deal with the double trouble that Chris and their child would provide her. "Well, Chris has been a very good boy helping with all the wedding plans and everything, and with all our friends taking care of things for me, I really haven't had to worry about too much. And for the baby's sake, I am really trying not to get myself too worked up over this whole partnership situation. In fact, it's probably the only reason I'm not flying off the handle every second of every day – God knows I'd like to. It's obviously impossible for me to be totally unaffected, but I'm attempting to stay as calm as I can."

"That's my gal!" Chris beamed, directing toward his wife the most dazzling Lorenzo grin he could muster.

Once again, the Cap was forced to shake his head and roll his eyes at the couple before him, ending his conversation with them the same way he started.

* * *

Confined to desk duty until the fate of their partnership was decided, Chris and Rita would have been borderlining insanity had it not been for the huge loads of paperwork the Captain had dug up for them, or the stacks upon stacks of files that needed organizing for the hearing. As for Lt. Lance in particular, she was exceptionally thankful for the added responsibilities which accompanied her Chief of Detectives promotion: the less down time she had, the less time she would have to think about her and Chris' situation.

Suddenly feeling restless, Rita dropped her pen onto the file she was working on, and leaned back in her chair. Looking out into the bustling Homicide Division, she noted that her partner – yes, he was still her partner – was still down in Records. Rita walked over and closed her office door, an idea of the perfect challenge for herself taking form in her mind. She sat back down and removed two cards from her Rolodex, her thoughts returning to the night she and Chris had made up the guest list for their public wedding...

...

"Well, I think that about covers it, don't you, Sam?"

"Ah, not quite, Chris."

Chris winced at the subtle emphasis Rita had added to his name, knowing full well what she was implying. Catching her expression, he knew that any attempts of feigning innocence would be futile.

At his continued silence, Rita softly pointed out, "Sam, they are your parents. I use that term loosely, but they still are."

Chris knew the importance family held with Rita, but he just didn't trust having both of his parents at his wedding. "Rita, you don't understand what happens when my folks are in the same room – the same _coast_ – with each other. I'm not going to let them ruin our day."

"Look Chris, just invite them. Don't say anything about them both being there; just promise me you'll invite them."

...

...Rita snapped out of her trance; yes, this was the perfect time to solve Chris' problem. Rolodex card number one: Anna Alexis. Anna had given Rita the number to her private trailer in Hollywood the last time she had been in Palm Beach.

"Hello?"

"Anna, hi, it's Rita."

"Rita, darling! How are you?"

"I'm fine, ah, do you have time to talk?"

"Well, I'm in between scenes at the moment, but I think I have a few minutes to spare."

"That's fine, it won't take long. Can you hold for a sec? Great, thanks." Rolodex card number two…

"Law Office of Lorenzo, D'Antonio, and Filadelfo, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Benny Lorenzo, please."

"One moment please, who's calling?"

"Rita Lorenzo." Rita was positively beaming as she heard herself say the name. She would never tire of it.

"Rita, sweetheart!" Benny boomed.

"Hi, Benny, I need to talk to you. Got a minute?"

"For you, Rita, of course!"

"Great. Hang on…" Rita hit several buttons on her phone, and took a deep breath. "Anna, Benny, you there?"

"WHAT?!" came the stereo reply.

"I'm impressed, Detective Rita, you were able to track down the infamous Anna Alexis! Anna, you're gracing us with your presence, how lovely! What, no more movies?"

"Don't you start with me, you old goat! Unlike yourself, _I_ am still working, not sitting behind a desk pretending to work!"

"Excuse me!" Rita interjected, massaging her forehead. She was already getting a headache from the two of them, and her patience was running thin. "Your greetings are out of the way, so you can listen now. I wouldn't be subjecting myself to this conference call if your son's happiness wasn't at stake. You both know that we were married, and that the full wedding is next week. What you don't know is that you both have been invited. Now, Chris is nervous about that as it is, and you've already proven to me how you act on the phone to each other. So, if you don't want to be uninvited, you're both going to give me your word that you won't be carrying on like this, ruining your son's day, simply because you're both in the same state!" Rita's tenacity, while useful in her job, blazed most brightly when she was defending her loved ones, and was never more vehement than when it came to Chris.

It wasn't long after Rita's speech that the frustrating three-way call ended in her favor, with Anna and Benny vowing that they would not cause any problems at the wedding. As she triumphantly put the phone back down, Rita looked up to see Chris sauntering back to his desk. She smiled sweetly to him, and returned her attention to the file in front of her.

* * *

Rita opened the sliding door of the beach house, and stepped out onto the deck. Crossing over to the railing, she leaned her arms against it and marveled at the calming influence the wind and sight and sound of the surf held over her. Only one other place on earth possessed the power to give her the serenity and security that the ocean did…Chris' arms. Rita smiled lovingly at her soul mate, who sat in the sand on the beach below her, watching the waves as she watched him. God, she loved him. Pushing off from the railing Rita moved to join him, and silently descended the stairs that led to the beach.

"A sand dollar for your thoughts," she offered, announcing her presence as she approached him.

"Hey, beautiful," Chris replied, melting Rita's heart as he flashed the smile he reserved only for her.

As was their way, Rita took her place slightly in front of Chris so she could lean back against his chest, and he could wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder. Neither of them spoke as they enjoyed the welcomed solace of each other's company, and the soothing, hypnotic effect of the tide.

Finally, Rita indignantly broke the silence. "If they want a fight I'm up for it. I'm not about to stand by and let them take you from me."

"'Do not go gentle into that good night…'" Chris recited absentmindedly.

Rita threw an astonished look over her shoulder. "Dylan Thomas? Christopher, I'm impressed!"

"'Rage, rage against the dying of the light,'" he continued with a boyish grin. "See, it was one of my Grandma's favorite poems – and Rita, I will fight that Review Board to the end to keep our partnership from dying. I'm not going to lose you now," he concluded, tightening his hold of her.

"I know rules are rules, but jeez, Chris! These people used to be cops with partners. They should know instinctively that we could never trust anyone else but each other out there."

Silence once again returned. The sun began to set, casting a mystical shade of red to the twilight time, it's magic providing the couple with a brief escape from the troubles that plagued them.

"Mr. Lorenzo," Rita exclaimed, turning to face Chris. "Can I interest you in a quiet evening of 'Casablanca' and 'Double Indemnity'?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Lorenzo, you can – only if you promise that we do not have to pay any attention to either movie…" He leaned in to kiss her but she eluded him, and ran off toward the house.

Halfway there she stopped and whipped back around. "I was hoping you'd say that," she called seductively, beckoning him with a single finger before taking off again.

"God, I love her," Chris thought to himself as he jumped up to follow her…

* * *

The week proceeded to fly by, yet somehow time stood still. Assistant District Attorney, George Donovan, was virtually a phantom as he locked himself away in his office to build Chris and Rita's case. Used to prosecuting, George was more than happy to bring his lawyer tactics to the aid of his longtime, close friends, stating theirs as the only case that would ever make him switch to defending. Twenty-four hours preceding the hearing, he finally resurfaced in the Homicide Division, ready to pick up the case files which composed the entire professional life of the notorious Lance and Lorenzo team.

Five years pulling a Silk Stalkings detail in the illustrious setting of Palm Beach makes for a rather enormous load of back files, but Chris playfully slapped Rita's hands away from every stack, and refused to listen to her whining that she wanted to help. Instead, he dubbed her supervisor and insisted that he and George could handle it. Between their three trips a piece, every last file – except those dealing with the cases that would be presented at the actual hearing – were delivered to the Commissioner's Office where they all would be thoroughly inspected by the Commissioning Review Board.

"Would you guys believe me if I told you that you have nothing to worry about?" asked a slightly winded George as he and Chris rejoined Rita at Chris' desk. "Because I'm telling you, we've got enough tricks up our sleeves to make that Board wish that they had never messed with the two of you in the first place!"

Intrigued, Rita cocked her head and exchanged sly grins with Chris. "Tell us," she coaxed.

"Ha ha! I'll plead the fifth on this one, detectives. I tee off in a half an hour, so I'll see you kids bright and early tomorrow morning."

* * *

The night was alive with the song of chorusing crickets. A light wind whistled through the trees, creating a restless quality to the music of the evening, and providing an appropriate backdrop to the fitful sleep and fleeting dreams that enveloped Chris and Rita. Their unconscious minds prepared to handle the outcome of the following day, the fate of their exceptional partnership locked away and known only to the brilliant moon and twinkling stars, which shined down upon them from the heavens above.

Rita fought her way out of a disturbing sleep, back to consciousness. "This is ridiculous," she chided herself.

Not wishing to re-enter the rather unpleasant realms which sleep was dragging her through, Rita silently slipped out of bed and gave a lingering glance to her slumbering husband. Her mind was set at ease, and she smiled at the realization that he was her reality. Reaching the bedroom doorway, she turned around once more to whisper a heartfelt "I love you, Sam" into the darkness before heading down the stairs.

Once in the kitchen, Rita began rummaging through the cupboards. "Oops," she laughed, putting a large, blue can back on the shelf. "No coffee for mama, little one, how does some orange juice sound?" She turned to the opposite set of wooden cupboards and removed a tall, clear glass – stopping in mid-air as her gaze fell upon the single rose and small note that lay on the counter.

Placing the glass down, Rita gently picked up the delicate flower and inhaled its beautiful fragrance as she read,

_Open your heart,  
hold out your hand,  
and let me help you through this._

_You are never alone…  
Remember forever that I love you._

Just as she had closed her eyes and allowed a tidal wave of unconditional love to wash over her, Rita heard a soft voice call to her. "I meant every word of it, Rita."

With the note in one hand, the rose still in the other, Rita's dazzling green eyes glistened with not-so-unexpected tears. She gazed up at the mirror of her own soul, who stood beside her, smiling lovingly.

...

Chris had sensed her absence from their room within seconds of her departure, so as he pulled his better half into a tight embrace he was able to feel complete again. He wished with all his heart that he could just keep the love of his life safe in his arms, and shield her completely from the difficult predicament that had been dealt them. Not only did Chris know that the very suggestion of being split up as partners made Rita rage, but he also realized that it broke her heart as well. And he himself was becoming quite accustomed to these emotions. Chris had never in his life known anyone stronger than Rita, and while as usual he was utterly amazed at the characteristic, silent dignity with which she held her frustrations, he was desperate to convey to her that this – like all the other obstacles they had encountered in their nine years of friendship – was a battle she did not have to fight alone.

...

Rita easily sensed this protective concern and care, and so she remained locked in the arms of her true love, eager to return the simple, yet powerful gift she more than appreciated. Finally, she laughed off her emotional state and inquired, "how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear you catch yourself about caffeine. You ready for me to instruct that you and the bambino should head on back to bed? We have a big day ahead of us, you know."

"Yeah, we're ready, and yeah, I know," Rita chuckled, no longer needing orange juice.

Holding each other close as they climbed back up the stairs, Rita poked Chris in the side and teased, "you know, Christopher, your neighbor is gonna call the cops on you if you keep vandalizing her rosebushes."


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

D-Day.

Time to face the gauntlet.

Life as Chris and Rita knew it was relying on this day. They silently watched an almost annoyingly smug George making small talk with the few people who were lingering outside the Commissioning Courtroom. It didn't take long for the Sams to simply displace themselves from this reality, and choose to become lost in their own thoughts, which were nearly identical. The contemplation of just making a break for it, and forgetting about the whole hearing, and winding up in Sanibel or Hawaii was very appealing, but they snapped out of these healing paradises as a loud, Jamaican voice called them back to Palm Beach.

"Let me tell you something, Daughter, and you too, Irey, them call me Jimmi Sticks from Jamaica, the township of Kingston, of tropical breezes. I come bringing good luck, and cool runnings, Irey."

The detectives' faces broke into sly smiles, and they slowly turned around to check if they really had heard the disguised voice of their ex-Captain.

Sure enough, Captain Benjamin Hutchinson – a.k.a. Hutch and Skipper – had traveled up from Fort Lauderdale, and was standing in the middle of the Palm Beach P.D for the first time in almost three years.

"Okay you two hot shots, I can see you've stopped gunning for the DA's Office, but now you take on the Commissioner's Office instead?!" he asked in his own voice, exchanging hugs with the two officers that he himself had originally partnered and assigned to the crimes of passion detail. "You're obviously still running your engines a little too fast."

"I can't believe you're here, Skipper!" Chris exclaimed in shock.

"Well, I told you two a long time ago that you were the best I've ever had. Did you honestly think I'd be missing this latest show of yours? These jokers are worse than the Fumble, Bumble, and Incompetent, so I want you to go in there and stick it to them good!"

"You're gonna stay around town for tomorrow, right Hutch?" Rita asked hopefully.

"You know I wouldn't miss it! Now, I'm going to go on in and sit down. They'll be starting soon – good luck."

No sooner had Chris and Rita said their thank yous, when another blast from their past walked up to them. They laughed as they began to feel their confidence rebuilding back to its normal level. Now, all three of their favorite Homicide commanding officers were in attendance, and Chris shook hands with and Rita hugged Lieutenant Lou Hudson.

"Rita, I know you're the leading authority on hunches, but my hunch is that this is a slam dunk. You guys go show them what you're made of. I'll catch back with you later, and if not, I'll just see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lieutenant," Rita called after him.

"Chris? Rita? I believe you remember Karen Krane," George said as he approached them.

"Karen!" Rita cried, utterly surprised.

After a fierce hug, Karen replied, "Mr. Donovan had asked me if I would be a character witness, and I told him it would be my pleasure." She kept her arm around Rita and stated with conviction, "remember little Rita, and you too, Chris, some things are fated to disappear into time, but other things – like your partnership – will last. Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes ma'am, we certainly are!" Chris let Karen and George head toward the side entrance of the courtroom, while he held his wife back for a moment.

The instant Rita's emerald green gaze met Chris' cool blue one, the entire world slipped away, and the Sams drew strength from their silent, soulful communication. Though relatively a simple gesture, it was as essential to the two best friends as was oxygen. Side by side, the only way they ever chose to fight and take on the world, the only way they had ever known, Lance and Lorenzo joined their friends and entered the courtroom.

Nothing on this earth could have prepared them for what they saw on the other side of the door.

The room was completely packed. The rows of chairs that took up more than half of the overall space were filled, and people lined the entire perimeter around the rows. Their shock continued as the detectives began to take notice of the smaller details:

Almost half of the people were fellow officers, uniformed and not.

In the front row sat Hutch, Hudson and Harry, along with FBI Agent Shelby Kelman, Chris' ex-partner Derek McNeill, and the seven Medical Examiners who had worked with the Sams.

Chris' eyes widened as he realized the basketball team he used to coach, including alums Dion Wilkes (in from North Florida) and boxing star Danny Newlin, were taking up another row. Mrs. Langford was sitting in the middle of the team because her son, Darrin, had been a member, and Chris and Rita had brought his killer to justice.

High school friends Howie and Tina were seated next to Cotton and Atticus, and Chris laughed as he saw Tia (well, "Sport" to him) exchanging volleyball techniques with Gator Ramsey.

As for Rita, she first noticed her dear Vice commander, Scotty, sitting with Victor Lazano – no doubt discussing the infamous "Jasmine" case.

Ex-cop and one of Rita's training officers, Dan Keaton, was talking with Judge Wheaton, while Officer Jenny Swift (making a rare appearance without her headphones) was chatting with tennis pro, Alexandra Walsh.

Donnie "Dogs" DiBarto, with Dutchie on his right arm as usual, seemed unfazed as always to be surrounded by cops, and he was deep in discussion with Suzanne Ricker of "Night Moves."

Jack Duvall and Savannah Smith were going about their normal teasing of each other, and Rita's longtime friends Linda Kirkland and Liz Reston were reminiscing the ol' high school days.

A waving hand caught Rita's attention, and she suddenly realized that the young woman was Nicole, a runaway Rita had taken into her home. Now twenty years old, Nicole pointed to her University of Miami T-shirt, and then to her foster parents who were seated on either side of her.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rita mouthed, absolutely beaming.

"It's got a certain 'this is your life' kind of feel to it, don't you think?" George mused.

"I'd say you've been busy George!"

"You're darn right I've been busy, Lorenzo. But, you haven't seen nothing yet."

George's smug attitude was becoming contagious, as the shock wore off and Karen, Rita, Chris, and George all filed in behind the long table that was placed next to a wooden podium. The podium was facing a large, oak bench that regally occupied much of the front wall. Seven microphones lined the bench's desktop, as well as seven black and gold nameplates, which announced the name and position of power for each panel member.

The loud echoing of the chamber door opening alerted the crowd to silence, though several muffled laughs were heard as all eyes focused on the board members – and the visible glitch each had in their step as they realized just how much support they were up against.

Filing to their respective chairs, they took their seats and Commissioner Donahue began to speak. "This board will come to order. The Commissioning Review Board will convene to determine status of Homicide team Lieutenant Rita Lee Lance and Sergeant Christopher Lorenzo. Mr. Donovan, if you are ready, let's get started."

"Yes sir, we're ready," George said, moving to stand behind the podium. "We come prepared to prove to this board through character witness testimony, presentation of past cases, and the personal testimony of Lt. Lance and Sgt. Lorenzo that this partnership will not be hindered by the officers' married status and should not be divorced. We appreciate the opportunity for the Commissioning Review Board to hear this case, and I will now turn the floor over to the FBI." George held open the gate that separated his table from the audience, and sat down as Shelby went up to the podium.

"Special Agent Shelby Kelman, FBI. The Bureau wishes to offer its support for Lance and Lorenzo as a return for the exemplary service and expertise they provided us in November of 1993. Following the murder of Agent Tiffany Bowling, these detectives were temporarily reassigned to the Bureau to take down a Miami modeling agency which was the front for an international sex slavery ring. The models, referred to as 'units,' were sold by auction to off-sea buyers, and usually sold several more times once they left US soil.

"Without the assistance of the then-Sergeant Lance and Sergeant Lorenzo, Matt and JoJo Cardell would have gotten away with the murder of a federal agent, and we would not have been able to locate 83 women they had sold into slavery.

"I must convey to you all that Sgt. Lorenzo's main concern was the safety of his partner, and it was clearly evident that no collar was worth taking unnecessary risks where his partner was concerned. I have worked with many teams of officers in my career, and I have never witnessed such a perfect balance of commitment to duty and caution for one another. It is the recommendation of the Federal Bureau of Investigation that this team should remain intact, due to the fact that these detectives are among the few who could handle their married status and still conform to police regulations in the everyday dangers of police life. Thank you for your time."

George waited until every board member had finished jotting down their notes before taking out a small stack of papers from a file he had in front of him, and returning to the podium. "Lt. Lance and Sgt. Lorenzo have been an active part of Palm Beach's Homicide Division for five and a half years now. Each has worked a Vice detail, and Sgt. Lorenzo has also pulled a Robbery beat. What I wish to present to this Board now, is an official petition stating that two hundred fellow Palm Beach officers are putting their badges on the line to ensure that this particular partnership is not divorced."

The dumbfounded and slightly uncomfortable glances the board members exchanged with one another paled in comparison to the looks of sheer shock that Chris and Rita whipped at each other. They were stunned beyond belief. How could one comprehend such support? This gesture extended far beyond the code that exists between officers, and it placed the Sams at a total loss for words.

George handed the petition to Commissioner Donahue, and looked each panel member in the eye as he stated, "I believe this should dispel any doubts that this team is legendary."

Walking back to his seat, George once again opened the small gate. It was Taylor's turn at bat.

"I am Dr. Taylor Hodge. As Palm Beach's Chief Medical Examiner for most of 1994, I worked many homicides with Sgts. Lance and Lorenzo, and assisted in many of their earlier cases under the direction of Dr. Diana Roth.

"In August 1994, Lance and Lorenzo brought an end to a seven-year run of gruesome serial murders which had plagued law enforcement agencies from Maine to Florida – including the FBI. I would like to call to your attention that the 'Seaside Strangler' was the first case this team took on, following the near fatal shooting of Det. Lorenzo –"

Rita unconsciously sucked her breath in, and visibly stiffened as an uncontrollable wave of painful flashbacks slammed her mind back to that awful night.

"Christopher, don't you leave me!"

****_FLASH_****

Rita sank into a chair in the waiting room of the ER. Her tears hadn't stopped flowing since she was forced to leave Chris' gurney as he was whisked off to surgery. "I thought I lost him, Cap," she sobbed. "I mean, I really thought he was dead!"

****_FLASH_****

"Rita?" Rita awakened to the sound of her name and, afraid it was only a dream, hesitated to move. But Chris' raspy voice kept coming, and Rita realized that she really was looking into the opened blue eyes of the partner whose side she hadn't left in three days. She carefully picked up his hand, while moving to sit on his bed and kiss his forehead. She silently thanked God that he had pulled through, that she had reached him in time, and unconsciously let "I love you" slip out loud before she could catch herself. Luckily, it had been in the softest whisper imaginable so Chris hadn't heard her, and Rita was quick to recover with the threat, "if you ever do that to me again...I will kill you."

When the doctor came in with the prognosis of a long recovery time, Chris tightened his interlaced grip with Rita's hand. In no uncertain terms he was mad. Rita quickly countered this with the perspective which had haunted her throughout his whole ordeal, using his full first name to show just how serious she was. "We're not talking some flesh wound here, Christopher, you almost died..."

****_FLASH_****

"_You almost died_..." The words echoed in Rita's mind as loud and clear as they had on the day she had originally spoken them.

"Are you okay?" Chris whispered with concern, placing a hand on her back.

Rita closed her eyes as she shook her head affirmatively, and then tried to refocus on Taylor's testimony.

"Even though these detectives were dealing with the complications of a nightmare that every cop fears, they were still able to carry out their duties. Sgt. Lance was able to put her personal turmoil aside, and conduct the preliminary investigation and initial groundwork of this serious case without the professional physical and emotional aid of a partner while hers worked on his recovery.

"Sgt. Lance had aided in saving Sgt. Lorenzo's life, and he in turn has always held his ability to keep her safe as the center of his job. When he felt that that ability was compromised by his injury, he turned in his badge. Had it not been for the persuasion that only his partner of four years could provide, Det. Lorenzo would not have returned to the force, and Sgt. Rita Lee Lance would have become the 14th victim of a serial murderer.

"As a team, these officers have been able to perform their duty to 'serve and protect' in the most adverse of conditions, and it is the strength, trust, and ability within that unity that has kept them both alive and their record perfect. If their status as husband and wife has any impact whatsoever on that ability and unity, it will be to enhance it, not hinder it. Thank you."

Taylor closed her file and returned to her seat, receiving an undetectable squeeze to her right hand by Diana and a similar one on her left hand by Keisha.

Harry stood up, ready to give his all for his two young friends, and to keep the best team he had ever worked with together.

"Captain Harry Lipschitz. I became Lance and Lorenzo's superior officer two and a half years ago when I transferred to Palm Beach from the NYPD's 4th Precinct.

"As with any new command, I received and reviewed the service records of all the officers in the Homicide Division, along with the personal logs of Lt. Lou Hudson and Cap. Benjamin Hutchinson regarding those officers. Apparently, Lance and Lorenzo had made quite an impression on their previous commanding officers, and I was interested yet skeptical. How good could these detectives be? Well, they have astounded me time and time again with their abilities, and their individual talents combine into a team that has probably the most outstanding record in the entire history of the Palm Beach Police Department. That cannot be overlooked, undermined, or ignored.

"Look, no one here needs to be told that cops have a connection with their partners. We've all been there. We would know our partners better than we'd know ourselves and we would be prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice without a second thought. That's generic for all cops. It's mandatory. It is not sufficient grounds to keep a team together. What _is_ sufficient grounds, is when the Federal Bureau of Investigation, two hundred fellow officers, a Chief M.E, two Captains and a Lieutenant can all attest to the fact that the team of Lt. Lance and Sgt. Lorenzo has a bond like no one has ever seen before. As it is highly unlikely that all of these people are wrong, this partnership must be exhibiting a connection that goes above and beyond standard partnerships.

"Married or not, these detectives get the job done. And the fact that they finally did get married came as no surprise to anyone in this station. You didn't have to be a cop to notice that to begin with Chris and Rita were closer than most married people. That bond has never stopped them from doing their jobs and having a perfect arrest record, and it's not about to start holding them back now."

When Harry was seated, it was Karen who stood up and went to the podium.

"My name is Karen Krane. I am the granddaughter of Governor Joseph Krane, the daughter of Governor John Krane, and the niece of Senator Philip Krane. As a civilian, I am afraid that I cannot offer much insight regarding complicated police regulations and this husband and wife team. But, as a citizen in their jurisdiction of Palm Beach, I am able to stand before you today for the simple reason that these detectives saved my life. I was able to witness firsthand the competency Lt. Lance and Sgt. Lorenzo exhibit in dangerous situations, and for their ability to work as a team and their brilliancy in even knowing I was in trouble, I owe them my life.

"Knowing Lt. Lance personally, and in coming to know Sgt. Lorenzo, I can tell you that these officers love what they do. They are able to continue excelling in their chosen profession and protecting citizens such as myself because this work is important to them. Depriving us, the citizens of Palm Beach, of such a phenomenal law enforcement team would be a very grave injustice.

"You have heard for yourselves that this set of partners has a very special bond, and you have also heard that they would sooner quit the job they love than risk each other's safety. You have shown your previous trust in their judgement by allowing Lt. Lance and Sgt. Lorenzo to be licensed to carry a badge and a firearm in the state of Florida. Now I implore you to trust their judgement that their married status will not impede their safety or their ability. I thank you."

George turned to Chris. "Alright, big guy, this is it. Just relax, and let 'em have it."

Chris glanced quickly at the Commissioning Review Board before focusing his attention on his partner, and a renewed sense of clarity convinced him that this board was going down: she was Rita…his Sam.

Said partner did her best to smile reassuringly, and she gently placed a hand on Chris' arm as a silent reminder for him to keep his cool. Chris winked in response; of course he understood her message. Looking to Commissioner Donahue again, he arose and walked to the podium, never breaking the steely eye contact.

"Rita Lee Lance has watched my back for five and a half years. We've been through a lot of situations where there was a pretty good chance that one of us, or both of us, might not make it out alive. When a deal like that is going down, you don't have the time to talk out a strategy. You're ready to knock the whole place down, and you know there are bad guys in there with guns – guns bigger than you've got – but you don't care. You're gonna go in anyway because it's your job. You start pumping those shallow breaths and you've got adrenaline flying through your veins. And that's when you look to your partner. You look to the one person who's in charge of keeping you alive, and the one person whose life is riding on your every move. In a situation like that, where the slightest sound could mean the difference between life and death, all my partner has to do is _blink_ a certain way, and I'll know exactly what she thinks we should do. I can read as much in one look from Lieutenant –"

Chris flashed an arrogant smile as he announced his wife's rank. That's right, his Rita was a Lieutenant. Not missing a beat, he continued with his testimony.

"– Lance, as I can in hours of spoken conversation with her. Communication like that can only happen because I am closer to her than I am to anybody else in this whole world.

"I know what it's like to almost lose my partner. Two years ago, when I thought she had been murdered in her apartment, my whole world blew up. Lt. Lance is my best friend, and I thought she was gone. And what happened when I found out she wasn't the one who had been murdered? We went straight into regulation-mode, found out who the actual victim was, and brought the killer to justice. We're cops…that's what we do, that's who we are. Yet through it all, I got a second chance at life because now I had my partner back.

"And you wanna know why my partner and I make such an effective team? It's because our partnership is built on rock-solid trust. When you're a cop, that ultimate trust is the key to staying alive. You start doubting your partner, and you're dead. Just because Lt. Lance and I are now married doesn't mean we've stopped trusting each other out there on the line, and it doesn't mean we can no longer do our job. 'Serve and protect'…we do our job right, we do it together, we do it as partners."

Chris continued his hard stare before turning toward the table. He remained standing, and his glare softened as he watched Rita rise with an almost feline grace. Her determined, high-heeled steps echoed through the silent courtroom, and the torch of strength was passed to her when Chris squeezed her arms from behind as their paths crossed and they exchanged places.

The fire of Rita's spirit flashed in her eyes. She took a deep breath to center herself, and slowly exhaled her tension. Chris had been the only constant presence in her life in a very long time, and she was willing to do everything in her power to keep them from being separated.

"A young civilian enters the police academy. She puts her trust in the law enforcement system that she holds in such high regard. She knows she has something to offer it, and she is prepared to give her life, if necessary, to protect the innocent who also put faith that system. As time passes, she becomes the youngest woman to get a gold shield in Palm Beach. She comes to realize that she can never quite turn off 'the cop' in her, and no matter what she says, the job always comes first. For the most part, she doesn't care. All she wanted to do as that young civilian was make a difference… I know I did. I thought offering my life would be enough; I never thought that after being promoted to Lieutenant, I would be forced to defend my marriage and my job qualifications to a board of my superiors. This isn't what I call making a difference.

"My partner and I are by no means rookies. We have lost friends, almost lost friends, and have almost lost each other in the line of duty, and no one needs to tell us the risks. We live them daily.

"You ask those officers who have families what they're thinking about when they find themselves in a deep situation, and they'll tell you they're thinking about their spouse. They're thinking about their children, and they're focusing all their ability on making it out of the situation alive so they can go back home and be with the people who mean the most to them. Just like Sgt. Lorenzo and myself, they know what's at stake with every collar they attempt, and they know the risk they take in making the streets safer for their families.

"You ask these officers what one of their greatest fears is, and they'll tell you it's being called to a scene where someone in their family or someone on the force has been involved. Like my partner and me, they know that possibility is always present, and yet something still keeps us all coming to work each morning.

"And you see, cops are allowed to have families. The Department allows them to be married – allows them to marry other cops. No one ever questions if an officer who is married to another officer will be able to handle the danger aspect of the job, knowing the risk to each other's safety, and no one ever questions if they will be able to follow procedure if the unthinkable was to happen. None of these officers can tell you how'd they react in that situation, but then again, they're never asked. I cannot see why it has to be different for my partner and me."

Rita stopped to keep the anger and the sarcasm, which was simmering just below the surface of her calm exterior, from seeping into her testimony. She gave herself a mental shake and the same warning she had given Chris. No one was going to tell her she couldn't do her job with Chris as her partner, but now more than ever she needed the professional demeanor she always prided herself on maintaining.

"In other words, like any other cop on the force, we know that there is always the chance that a situation may arise that one of us might not walk away from. But you see, we took an oath when they gave us these badges. We are to serve and to protect…and nowhere in that oath did it state 'except when your partner's life would be on the line.' It makes no difference now that Sgt. Lorenzo is my best friend _and_ my husband; I want to be the one watching his back and I want him to continue to watch mine, just as we have done for the past five and a half years."

The trial progressed slowly. Several other past cases were presented in depth, as well as a greater evaluation of those reported by Shelby, Taylor, and Karen. Other co-workers and civilians were interviewed, and Chris and Rita each underwent a grueling and thorough inquiry that could best be described as an interrogation. Both were careful to keep their tempers in check, despite the feeling that they were talking to a wall when forced to answer all the various "what if" questions that no cop could answer with any degree of certainty. Their only break came in the form of a half an hour lunch, and though neither of them felt much like eating, Rita made sure she gagged down a little something for the baby's sake. Finally, eight long and emotionally draining hours after Commissioner Donahue had called the proceedings to order, he dismissed the Review Board to deliberate on their verdict, and George was instructed to report back in two hours.

Rita hadn't uttered a single word in several hours, mainly because she had been the first to be grilled, and moreover because the day had ultimately depleted her energy reserve.

Still in her pensive state, she trudged along behind Chris and George as they exited the courtroom.

"Don't be so hard on yourselves; you guys were great. It couldn't have gone any better than it did. You should be proud of yourselves."

"Yeah, right George," Chris mumbled, forcing a smile and trying to sound optimistic.

"I mean it, Lorenzo. You and Lance have the best record in Palm Beach; they won't be splitting you up. They won't take that chance because let's not forget…two hundred officers will be walking if they were to divorce you."

"Yeah, that thought had crossed my mind," Rita absentmindedly spoke up, basically offering a sign of reassurance to Chris and George that she was still on the planet.

The scene at the Palm Beach Police Department's Homicide Division was one of uncharacteristic inactivity. The Captain was leaned up against the outside wall of his office with his arms folded across his chest. Rita was perched on top of Chris' desk, nervously tapping a high-heeled foot in the air as she stared down at nothing in particular. And Chris, with his hands in his pockets, was wearing out the tiles in front of Rita. The room served as a gathering place for the massive Lance and Lorenzo support system as they anxiously awaited the decision of the Review Board, and the atmosphere practically hummed with anticipation and tension. At each slightest sound all eyes would focus on the swinging palm-tree doors, willing for them to open and for George Donovan to appear with ruling in hand.

After what seemed like an eternity, George finally did make his entrance, not revealing any information in the blank expression he wore. Rita hopped off the desk and took her place next to Chris. The Captain soon joined them, and the rest of the crowd moved in around Donovan.

George still hadn't spoken as he placed his briefcase on Chris' desk and took out the official letter.

"Well?!" Chris asked impatiently, speaking for all those present.

George stared at the letter, and replied, "well, it's a lot of legal mumbo-jumbo..." He held up his hand before Chris or anyone else could protest. "But, seeing how the majority of you people are armed with at least one weapon, I'll just skip down to the bottom and read you what it says there."

The politician in George was enjoying the fact that everyone was hanging on his every word, but he convinced himself not to let it show. "Regarding the partnership of Lieutenant Rita Lee Lance and Sergeant Christopher Lorenzo, in view of their married status, the Commissioning Review Board hereby rules against termination by order of Section 5-21 The Special Dispensation Rule."

Rita jumped into Chris' arms, and as he held her tight, he spun her around. The division had exploded in cheers, but it barely registered with the Sams. Their eyes and souls were locked; they were partners again. Finally separating from each other, they turned to George, accepted the letter from him, and took turns throwing their arms around him. They moved around the crowded station, thanking and embracing all their friends.

Just as everyone was giving thought to dispersing, the swinging doors opened again. Commissioner Donahue walked into the room, setting off another round of cheers. He shook his head from side to side, and tried to quiet the crowd.

"Sir, we really cannot thank you enough," Rita exclaimed, before he could speak.

Chris continued, "she's right, Sir, we really don't know what to say...thank you."

Again, Donahue shook his head. "In all my years as Commissioner," he began, "in all my years on the force, I have never witnessed such stationwide – and communitywide – support for any given pair of officers. Every division you two have ever served with rallied its support for you, along with some of the most influential members of Palm Beach. Beyond that, you have touched many everyday-civilian lives, Detectives, and the amount of people who packed that courtroom today was unprecedented. Lieutenant, Sergeant, your reputations as officers and as a team reaches many corners of this great state, and it is my opinion that separately and collectively you personify everything that the badge stands for. You already know the official ruling of the Board, but the unofficial ruling is that the city of Palm Beach would suffer greatly if your partnership was divorced, and it would be exceptionally foolish of me to allow such an inequity to occur. Congratulations, Detectives, you deserve this."

The applause was thundering as he finished and shook hands with Chris, Rita, George, and Captain Lipschitz. Rita's heart sang, and she knew there was only one more obstacle to hurdle.

"Rita? Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no Cap, there isn't."

Harry's concerned expression didn't change. Everyone had already gone home for the day, yet his lieutenant was waiting for him in his office. The verdict was in, tonight should be a night of celebration, and beyond that, it was a rare occasion that Rita Lee Lance showed such signs of apprehension. So, as he took a seat at his desk, he awaited her explanation.

Rita was now pacing nervously back and forth in front of the desk, gathering her thoughts and her courage. When she finally spoke again, she asked, "you know that I consider you and Fran family, don't you, Cap?"

"Rita," Harry said quietly, "you and Chris mean so much more to me than just my officers. You know that. You're my friends, and – you're the children Frannie and I never had."

His simple declaration warmed Rita's heart. She stopped pacing, and turned to face him. Although the smile she offered him was a shy one, the familiar and confident glint had returned to her eyes as she inquired, "then would you give me away at my wedding, Cap?"

...

Harry was speechless. He looked on in awe at the incredible young woman who stood before him, knowing full well how hard it must have been for her to even make this request, and how much it meant to her. All the recommendations, all the merit awards, and all the service medals he had ever received in his twenty-five years on the force, could never begin to compare to the pride Harry felt at that moment. Regaining his composure, he quickly nodded, moving around the desk to embrace her. "Rita, I – I would be honored. Thank you, Rita."

"No, Cap," Rita exclaimed, as she hugged him back, her eyes radiating happiness now that _everything_ was perfect, "thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

It seemed as if the whole city was buzzing with anticipation for this day, and in many homes around Palm Beach, the final preparations were being made. In the Lipschitz household, the Captain was making sure Frannie was fully equipped with tissues. Across town, George was losing the battle with his tie, and in yet another part of the city, Roger was silently whining to whoever it was that had invented cummerbunds. Soon, two hundred guests began their journey to a quaint yet vast beachfront resort, anxious to (this time) witness the joining of two souls that by common knowledge had been forever destined to join.

On separate floors of the resort adjacent to the beach, the bride and groom were each amidst a whirl of activity and preparation of their own.

"Chris, buddy, for the last time, stop pacing!"

"I'm sorry, Cotton, I'm trying. Do you have the rings?"

It was Derek who interjected first, laughing at his big, bad ex-partner who was suddenly reduced to complete nerves. "Look at you, Boy...were you this nervous when you said 'I do' to Rita the first time? No wonder you didn't invite anybody!"

"Chris," Cotton piped in, "if you didn't trust me with the rings, why'd you make me your best man? For the hundredth time, I have the rings!"

George and Roger soon joined in the ribbing, trying to get Chris to loosen up.

* * *

Rita for her part was gazing out her window, caught up in the milling guests and fantastic decorations that took up more than half of the beach below. At the yelled word "ja-beep," her attention was drawn to the long tables which would later be covered with food for the reception, and she smiled as she listened to Donnie "Dogs" DiBarto argue with and threaten the caterer. Next, she focused on the jazz licks that Chris' friend Bobbi was using as warm ups on the white, baby grand piano which was placed in the shade, off to the side of the aisle. Moving her glance to Benny Lorenzo and Anna Alexis, Rita was thankful to see that they were keeping their promise to her, and actually behaving while in each other's company. Finally, Rita suppressed a laugh as she watched the two photographers who were in charge of capturing her special day: her poor foster brother Michael was desperately attempting to keep out of Solange's grasp, but it was unfortunately obvious that he couldn't escape.

Not having any blood family, or even foster family left (with the exception of Michael), Rita had always had reservations about her wedding day. But looking out at two hundred guests she would always consider family, she was deeply touched. Rita rested a hand on her stomach, making a silent vow to her and Chris' child that she would always instill the importance of such precious friends.

As she brought her glance back into the spacious suite where she, her bridal party, and Fran were adding the final touches to their hair and makeup, the feeling of love she had for, and received from these ladies was almost tangible.

"Oh Rita, honey, you look positively divine!" Fran gushed at a mile a minute. "Here are the flowers for your hair, and the bouquets are in the refrigerator, and we have fifteen minutes left, and oh – I'm just so happy for you, I think I'm going to cry!"

"Oh no you don't, Fran," Rita laughed. "If you start crying, then I'm going to start crying, and then it'll be makeup time all over again."

"Yeah, there will be plenty of opportunities to cry in fifteen minutes," Keisha added. "So, come on Rita, we've got one more pre-ceremony tradition to uphold." She held her hands behind her back as Diana, Taylor, and Noriko gathered around Rita and Fran. "Something old..." she announced, once she had everyone's attention. "Now Rita, I'm a little new to this bridesmaid's job. I was stumped with this task, so I had to enlist Fran's help, and she knew exactly what to give you."

Fran nodded her head vigorously as she took the hidden objects from Keisha. "Keisha has a daughter to pass all her things onto, but Hesch and I never had any children of our own. You, Rita, have always been like a daughter to me, and I want you to have these. My mother wore them on her wedding day, and she gave them to me on my wedding day, and now I am giving them to you." The small, pearl earrings, with elongated, teardrop pearl extensions, were as elegant as they were simple, and they matched Rita's dress perfectly.

Their exquisite beauty went almost unnoticed by Rita, as she was still floored from Fran's sweet words and kind gesture. "Oh, Fran..." she stammered, searching for the words that wouldn't come. Finally, she simply took the special earrings from her, and gave her a tight embrace in return.

"My turn," Noriko chimed in. "Something new. I bought this for you the last time I was in the Orient visiting my family. It just screamed 'Rita.'" Reaching through the sea of makeup that occupied her one sixth of the vanity table, Noriko withdrew a stunning abalone comb, which revealed shimmering white peach and plum blossoms when hit by the light. "I was gonna save it for your birthday, but it's much more appropriate for today: peach and plum blossoms bring good fortune for the household, and in romantic relationships. I think that could apply here."

The comb provided the perfect anchor for Rita's French twist and upswept curls, as well as for the fresh lilies-of-the-valley that Noriko interwove in the silken, brunette strands.

"It's absolutely gorgeous, Noriko," Rita exclaimed, cocking her head at her friend. "You know me too well. Thank you!"

Taylor stepped up next. "Something borrowed. My great-grandmother wore this for good luck when she left France to come to America. It's been in my family since forever, and my mother passed it on to me when I went off to medical school. For this very special day it is yours, Rita. May it bring good luck to you as well." She held up an antiqued, gold-etched, heart-shaped locket, which was dangling from a delicate gold chain.

"Taylor, it's so beautiful! Are you sure?"

"Hush and turn around," Taylor instructed jokingly as she rotated Rita by the shoulders, and fastened the family heirloom around her neck.

"And last, but never, ever least...something blue." Matron of honor Diana opened a small, velvet ring box, and revealed an oval-cut star sapphire, set in an intricate webbing of shining silver. She paused for a moment, in a simple gesture of sheer respect. "This ring belonged to Mrs. Fontana."

Rita gingerly accepted the small box from Diana, fearing that the slightest touch would cause it to shatter into pieces or disappear from sight. "My dad gave this to my mom while they were still engaged. She wore it the day she married him..." Rita's whispered explanation trailed off as she slipped her mother's sapphire onto her right ring finger, mesmerized by the captured star that radiated from the center of the stone. She looked up into five pairs of misting eyes, which mirrored her own. When she finally offered her characteristic, lop-sided grin, they all burst out laughing.

"What-did-I-tell-you-guys-about-making-me-cry!" Rita admonished still laughing, delivering each word with a playful smack to a friend huddled around her: five smacks going to her right, five smacks reversing back to her left.

The round of mock violence was followed by a round of Kleenex and another round of laughter. Rita took a seat at the vanity, and her friends all leaned down behind her. Studying each other's reflections in the mirror, they were convinced that everything was perfect. Show time...

* * *

Out on the beach, Chris and his four groomsmen stood in a diagonal to the right of a beautiful white awning, which was bedecked with winding ivy and white gardenias. The sun was low in the late afternoon sky, and the temperature was perfect.

Frannie exited the resort, giving a quick kiss to Harry in the doorway before she headed up center aisle. With a wink and a nod toward Chris, the reverend, and Bobbi, she took her seat in the front row. Bobbi began to play, and all heads turned back to the resort. Diana, Taylor, Noriko, and Keisha came down the aisle and lined up to the left of the awning, and everyone stood as all eyes focused back on the doorway.

"Ready, Rita?" Harry beamed as he offered her his arm.

Rita was practically glowing with happiness, and as she smiled her silent thank you into his eyes, she quickly nodded.

From the moment Rita came into view, a chorus of gasps escaped from everyone gathered. Indeed, she was a vision to behold.

Gussie DiBarto had chosen classic, lace-over-satin for his masterpiece, floor length gown, and had personally overseen the importation of the lace from Italy. He, himself had taken the care to hand sew the beaded pearl and sequin designs which adorned the slightly off-shoulder neckline, the cuffs of the long sleeves that came to a point at Rita's wrists, and the border of the perfect length train. The form fitting bodice came to a 'V' at Rita's waistline before flowing into a full, satin skirt, and provided a beautiful accent to Rita's hour glass figure (which to her delight had remained intact for the wedding). With the finishing touch of cream-colored satin heels, Gussie had succeeded in making Rita a dress fit for a queen, and nothing less would do for his regal, "_bella canzone_" – even if she wasn't marrying his son.

The guests' reaction made Rita blush, and as she made eye contact with Chris, her smile was even more dazzling. The distance between them lessened, and although Rita knew that technically she already was 'Mrs. Lorenzo,' the simple fact that her loved ones were now present to witness the vows brought her more joy than she had ever imagined.

As Chris watched his stunning bride come up the aisle and take her place at his side once again, he couldn't help being overwhelmed in his love for her. She was his partner in schemes, thankfully still his partner in work, and now he could shout to the world that she was his partner in life and for life.

The Sams tore their glances away from each other's eyes, and looked to the reverend. He smiled warmly at them, Bobbi finished playing, and the guests, with the exception of Harry and Fran, sat back down.

"My friends, Chris and Rita have requested to renew their vows in the presence of your company. They couldn't have asked for more beautiful weather, and of course, there's this view," the reverend began, motioning to the long beach and crashing ocean. "So, to begin this very special ceremony, I ask: who gives this bride away?"

"My wife and I," Harry proudly announced, his eyes shining with tears. Frannie, unable to hold hers back, let out a soft cry as she and her husband sat down.

As the ceremony progressed, there were very few dry eyes on the beach. The vows began, and those who knew Chris and Rita best were more than thrilled to finally see their two friends radiate the complete happiness that was predestined to them and definitely deserved.

"Chris, do you reaffirm your taking of this woman to be your lawfully-wedded wife? Do you promise to love and comfort Rita? To honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health? In prosperity, and adversity? And forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Chris replied, smiling directly at his Sam.

"Rita, do you reaffirm taking this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"

Rita paused, committing to memory every detail of the moment. "Yes, I do."

"Place the ring on the bride's finger."

It seemed so surreal to Chris. For the second time in his lifetime he had been privileged enough to place the sacred symbol on the hand of his soul mate, Rita Lee Lance.

"Can you hold that?" Rita quietly requested of Diana, handing her the bouquet she had been holding.

"Now you may put your ring on the groom's finger."

Rita returned Chris' ring to its rightful place, never to remove it again.

"By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Once again Chris and Rita sealed their commitment to each other with a kiss, and Frannie, who had been sniffling throughout the entire ceremony, now let out a wail.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lorenzo."

Fran had to now unlatch herself from Harry's arm as everyone stood up, clapped, and cried at witnessing the completion of destiny.

And these guests weren't the only spectators of the joyous event. Smiling their loving support down upon the festivities were Donald Fontana and his beautiful wife, Tom and Sue Lance, Rose Alexis, and many special friends. Rita could feel their presence, and as she briefly glanced to the heavens, she closed her eyes and smiled in contentment.

* * *

The reception was well underway, with spirits soaring high and everyone talking and laughing. Dinner had been exquisite Italian cuisine, and Donnie's gift to his favorite detective (and her husband). It was now time for the best man and the matron of honor to give their toasts.

Cotton stood up, glass of champagne in hand. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

The crowd quieted down, and focused on the con man turned best man.

"As the great poet Robert Browning once wrote: 'Grow old along with me. The best is yet to be, the last of life for which the first was made.' And Chris, good buddy, the best _is_ yet to be. A lady's love brings the greatest treasure a man could ever receive, and you have won the love of one very classy and extraordinary lady. Don't be expecting her to start cutting you any slack – if anybody can keep you in line, it's Rita. And Rita, you've always told me that I couldn't be straight if a ruler was shoved up my...well anyway, I'm being straight with you here. You've made quite a fine catch. Chris will most certainly treat you right, and you deserve that. I wish you both all the happiness in the world. Ladies and gentlemen, raise your glasses, please, to Chris and Rita Lorenzo."

Everyone applauded, and Cotton bowed to Diana.

"Thank you, Cotton," she replied, giving a dramatic nod in return. "Alright, I'm supposed to stand up here and make a speech, but since I know all the dirt on these two, I thought I'd just make this a question-and-answer session. So, come on, what would everybody like to know? Ask away, I'll tell ya' anything!"

With that cue, two hundred hands shot in the air, as they had been previously instructed to do so.

The bride and groom exchanged similar, teasing smirks with each other and then threw a collective one in Diana's direction. She defiantly stood her ground as she turned toward them and asked, "how much are you gonna pay me to keep quiet, here? Don't think either of you brought your cuffs with you, so I know you can't arrest me for blackmailing two cops!"

Giving a wink to her close friends, Diana turned back to the guests and relented. "Okay, okay. Everybody put your hands down. Keeping silent will be my gift to these guys." She paused and grew somewhat serious, though her eyes still gleamed mischievously. "Chris and Rita. I've never known anyone as in tune with one another as these two characters are, but believe it or not, they are actually capable of forming complete sentences without each contributing a half. They were the last to realize what everyone else they came in contact with could see. Everyone knew it was inevitable that this day would come because everyone saw something in them that most people only dream about: a bond that can withstand the test of time, and the tests of all outsiders. Yesterday's hearing was proof positive of this, as not even the heads of the Department could separate them.

"True love and destiny are two of the most powerful forces in the universe, and Palm Beach's toughest two-some could not escape from them. Love leads us to our destiny; nothing can change what is meant to be. To Chris and Rita...destiny fulfilled, and living proof that love conquers all."

* * *

"Lorenzo, you so much as think of smashing this cake in my face..." Rita left her only somewhat-mock threat unfinished. With an almost predatory glint in her eyes, she flashed 'the look' and a devilish smile to her usually mischievous husband.

"That goes double for you, beautiful," Chris retorted, narrowing his eyes in pretend mistrust and giving his Lorenzo-grin a sly twist.

The four-tier work of art, also a compliment of Donnie, had been placed on a table by itself and surrounded by the leftover ivy and gardenias. A true Italian masterpiece, the cake was traditional casada cream, with white icing and an array of white flowers. A bride and groom figurine decorated the top tier, and a single blue flower had been placed at their feet to symbolize Chris and Rita's victory the previous day.

The Sams continued their playful banter, to the amusement of their guests, and Solange made sure she snapped their interplay. The cake exchange was luckily uneventful, and people such as Harry, who knew Chris and Rita well, breathed a sigh of relief as they half expected an all-out food fight.

* * *

Chris and Rita made their rounds to all of the tables occupying the vast lanai, thanking each person in turn for their support. As they finished, Michael held up his camera to get Rita's attention.

"Think you can handle things here by yourself, for a minute, partner? I promised Michael some more pictures with me and my M.E posse while there's still light."

Chris stole a quick kiss and replied, "I'll make sure to keep the party jumping. You gals behave yourselves now."

Rita left to hunt down her bridal gang, and Chris continued to chat with the guests before making his way over to Bobbi, who was taking a break in between sets.

"Hey, hey! Heartbreaker!"

"Hey, Bobbi. You know I really appreciate this, don't you?"

"Anytime for you, baby, you know that. You've got a real special lady this time, you wild thang, don't you ever let her go."

"No worries there, Bobbi," Chris vowed as he watched his wife and her gang come back to the verandah, laughing hysterically. "Save me a dance, huh, Bobbi?" he called out as he walked back to rejoin Rita.

"Mrs. Lorenzo, would you care to dance?"

"Why, Mr. Lorenzo, I thought you'd never ask."

Chris led his beautiful wife toward the dance floor, calling out that it was up to them to show everyone how it should be done. Their friends gathered round, eager to watch the couple of the evening take their solo dance across the floor.

Rita looked straight into the loving depths of Chris' clear blue eyes, the windows to his soul, allowing his reciprocal, tender gaze to reach right back to her own soul, and let the song flow straight to her heart.

Starting with the wedding party, couples soon filtered onto the dance floor, undetected by the Sams. The music played on, one song melting into another. Bobbi was now accompanying the live band she had arranged, and she winked in response to the grateful smile Rita directed at her.

Before Rita became lost once again in the perfect music and sweet security of Chris' arms, she took a moment to watch the others who were dancing. Harry and Frannie were as cute as ever, the wedding party seemed pleased with their pairings, and even Benny and Anna seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Soon, they all ceased to exist as Rita concentrated on her soul mate and husband. Her husband...

Rita closed her eyes and rested her head against Chris' shoulder. Feeling his heart beating in sync with her own, she anticipated her favorite line:

_When somebody cares that you're alive  
When somebody trusts you with their life_

Chris held Rita closer to him as the impact of the words found their way into his heart. In his arms was the magnificent woman whom he loved more than life itself, and a whirlwind of all their times together flashed through his mind.

* * *

The reception lasted well into the night, illuminated by the glass lanterns and strings of lights that decorated the lanai. The Lorenzos gave a final speech to their beloved guests, acknowledging all who played a role in making their special day possible. The week which had been so emotionally draining, had given rise to an absolutely perfect ending, though Chris and Rita were still quite anxious to get away from work and away from Palm Beach, and spend the next ten days relaxing on the beaches of Hawaii.

With a moonlight twist on the rice throwing tradition, the bride and groom made a dash for Rita's LeBaron - yes, Rita's car. After much discussion, Rita had made it quite clear that under no circumstances would they be using the renovated Charger, no matter how much Chris whined, and whined he had. It was only after Rita had resorted to a more manipulative approach that her wish was Chris' command, demonstrating the sheer power she could possess over him by giving him a kiss that had made him forget his own name.

* * *

From thirty thousand feet, Rita watched the city of Palm Beach grow smaller and smaller, until it became only a speck over the horizon. She was on her way to paradise, yet paradise already occupied the seat next to her. Yes, her Prince Charming was at her side, and there he would forever remain. Her fairy tale had begun, and she was cherishing every moment. Love really had conquered all, and just before Rita drifted to sleep against the strong shoulder of the man who had won her heart, she recited in a whisper the classic line...

"And they lived happily ever after."

**The End**

_Love conquers all things...let us too surrender to love.  
\- Virgil_


End file.
